I Just Want to be Pretty
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: Grace just wants to be pretty. Who will be there for her when she goes too far? Warning: Mentions of eating disorder
1. Chapter 1

This is based off Grace's "I just want to be pretty." line. How far would she go to be "pretty?" And who will be there for her when she goes too far?

First chapter. I know it's short, I just wanted to see if this story would even work.

I don't own The Good Wife.

* * *

It had been about three months since they got married. Will had never been so happy in his entire life. While it had been an adjustment moving in with Alicia and her kids, it had been good. He got along well with both Zack and Grace, and so far they hadn't had any problems. He had heard so many stories about step-kids hating their step-dads, but he was glad that both Zack and Grace seemed to like him. He couldn't have asked for a better family.

He was, however, starting to notice something weird about Grace. He never saw her eat. Ever. In the morning, she rushed off to school without eating breakfast. That didn't bother him so much, because he can think of many days he skipped "the most importantly meal of the day" because he was busy. He assumed she ate lunch at school, but she never ate dinner at home. She either said she wasn't hungry, didn't feel good, or she was going out with friends and would eat then. He never saw her snacking. It was odd… Teenage girls are supposed to eat, right?

Late one night, Will couldn't sleep. He went into the kitchen to get a midnight snack, and turned on the light. He was surprised to see Grace sitting in there.

"Hey, Grace. What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." She replied softly.

Had she been crying?

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine."

Yeah, that sounded convincing...

"Well I'm going to eat some ice cream. Want some?"

"No!" She answered quickly.

Alrighty, then...

"…Ok."

"It's just my stomach hurts. I just came here to get some water. I am going back to bed now. Goodnight, Will."

She was gone before he could reply. Recently, when he had some down time to just think, his thoughts traveled to Grace. He couldn't help it. He was concerned for her. He felt, he felt, he didn't know how he felt. Confused? Worried? Both? He just knew that there was something wrong. She was way too skinny, at least in his opinion, yet he had overheard her several times complaining about how fat she was. It was unsettling, to say the least. But she always seemed so happy. She couldn't possibly have anorexia, could she? Maybe he was overreacting. First time dad jitters? Maybe he was just freaking out about little things. Alicia would know. After all, she had been a mom longer than he had been a dad, and this was her daughter… He will just bring up his concerns to her. If she thinks there is nothing to worry about, then he would be able to shake this nagging thought. Hopefully…

* * *

Love it, hate it, let me know. Every review is a chance to grow! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter. Here is the next part. I don't own The Good Wife.

* * *

Alicia and Will were lying in bed the next night when he decided to voice his concerns.

"Leesh?"

"Yeah?"

"I am worried about Grace..."

"Why, babe?"

"I feel like she never eats. I think she is too skinny. She always looks kinda pale and sickish, don't you think? And I am worried. What if she has an eating disorder? I don't know, maybe I am over reacting."

Alicia was quite for several minutes, thinking over what he said. Her daughter couldn't have an eating disorder. She couldn't. She was so beautiful! She was smarter than that. Will must be misinterpreting things. But, he had a point. She was quite thin and, come to think of it, she hadn't seen Grace eating very much, recently. No, she was fine. She was fine, right? She got lost in her thoughts.

When she was quite for so long, Will began to doubt himself. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. Maybe she thought he was insulting her parenting by suggesting her daughter had a problem.

"I am sorry Alicia. I don't know if it was my place to bring that up- I have just been so worried-"

Sorry? For being concerned about her daughter and looking out for her? "You never have to be sorry for being concerned for the kids, Will. I was just thinking. I am sure it is nothing, but we have a mother/daughter night out planned this weekend, and I will talk to her. Does that help ease your mind at all?"

Oh, Thank God. Alicia doesn't seem to be too worried, and she was going to talk to Grace.

"Yes, it does. I don't, I have never raised a teenage girl before, and so I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You are doing a great job being a dad. I am so glad I married you. You care about my kids as much as I do and I love that. I know you are worried, and I will talk to Grace. Now, go to sleep. You have a big case in court tomorrow."

He didn't fall asleep for a while, but with Alicia snuggled up next to him he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. He was glad she was going to talk to Grace. He hoped he was just misreading her actions. He knows that some people lose their appetites when they get stressed, and senior year of high school can be stressful. So maybe a talk with her mom was just what the 17 year old needs. He hoped it was nothing, and he could stop worrying about her so much. He shoved the nagging thoughts to the back of his mind, and fell asleep.

Saturday evening Will was watching the basketball game when Grace and Alicia got home from their mom and daughter date.

"Hey! How are my favorite girls?"

They both responded, "Great!" Alicia continued with, "Grace, honey, do you want to show Will your new clothes?"

"Yes! Will, do you want to see them?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. I will go put on the first outfit." She skipped off to her room, multiple bags in tow.

First outfit? "How many outfits did you guys buy, Leesh?"

She responded with a laugh. "A few. And Grace's favorite part of buying clothes is modeling them when she gets home. She has done it ever since she was little."

"So I am going to watch my own personal fashion show?"

She laughed again. "Yep."

He smiled; being glad Grace was comfortable enough with him to put on a fashion show.

With every outfit Grace emerged in Will had the same thought. Too thin too thin too thin. She is too thin! You can see her bones. He kept that to himself, and simply told her every outfit was beautiful and looked great on her. They did look great on her, but still. Too thin. After she was done trying on all her clothes, she left to go hang out with some of her friends. When she had left, Will started the discussion again.

"So, did you talk to her?"

"Yes. She seemed uncomfortable I was bringing up her weight."

"What did she say?"

"She said she was fine. She promised she was eating, but school was getting stressful, so occasionally she will skip eating in favor of studying. She said she knows how dangerous eating disorders are, and that she isn't stupid. If she had a problem, she knows she can talk to me."

"Do you believe her?"

"I want to believe her."

"But, do you?"

Alicia sighed. "I don't know. I want to think she is fine, but did you see her in those clothes? Her bones stick out!"

"Yeah, I noticed that. What should we do?"

"Keep an eye on her. See if she seems to lose more weight. If she drops anymore weight, I am taking her to the doctor, and told her as much. Will you help me?"

"Of course. I love her too. We will just watch, and see."

Talking to Alicia didn't help Will feel better at all. If she was concerned, and knows her daughter better than he does, then he was really concerned. Grace didn't seem to think she had a problem. How was he supposed to help her, if she didn't want help?

* * *

Any review is a good review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my reviewers. You guys are the best. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own The Good Wife.

* * *

It had been several weeks since Alicia and Grace had their shopping date. Grace had started to eat a little. Not a lot, but enough to make Alicia and Will feel more at ease. Grace had even started to join Will on his morning runs and they really started to bond. They talked about almost everything on those runs. They talked about high school and law school, books grace was reading and birds they saw on their runs, basic details of the cases he was working on, and anything else that came to mind. Will loved that they were getting closer. She was so much like Alicia, smart, funny, beautiful, and he was loved her like she was his own daughter. He was still worried about her weight, but since she didn't seem to be losing anymore, he did his best to ignore it.

One Saturday, during one of these runs, Grace slipped on a small patch of ice, and twisted her ankle. Will piggybacked her back to the apartment, all the while thinking how light she was. Alicia had to meet a client, but she wanted Grace to get her ankle X-rayed, just in case. Will drove her to the ER, since her regular doctor's office was closed. Once they got to a room, the nurses did all the routine procedures. Weighed her (115 pounds). (Was that too thin?)Asked basic medical history questions. Even though Grace had asked him to stay with her, he didn't want to invade her privacy so he was only half listening, until he heard her answer a question with a question, with hesitation in her voice.

"What?"

"When was you last menstrual cycle?"

"Why?"

"Just needs to go in our records. So, when was your last period?"

Grace mumbled something incoherently.

"Speak up, hon. I can't hear you."

"Sometime in September."

"Four months ago?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Next question. Are you allergic to any medications?"

Will just sat there quietly, thinking. He wasn't a woman, but he did grow up with two sisters, and he knows that girls cycle every month. Was this normal for Grace to go that long without one? It didn't seem likely, since she seemed so nervous about her answer. When he researched eating disorders recently, one of the signs was skipped cycles. This is really starting to scare him.

The doctor came in, took a look at her ankle, and sent her off for X-rays. While will was waiting in the room, the doctor stopped to talk him.

"Are you Grace's dad?"

"Step dad, technically, but I was the one who brought her in."

"There is something I think needs to be brought to your attention. Grace is on the border if being underweight. And according to the nurse, she hasn't cycled in four months. These are both symptoms of an eating disorder."

"Yeah, her mother and I have been worried about her, but she swears she is fine, and she has been eating more recently."

"Ok. I do want you to make an appointment with her regular doctor, just to check up on her, to make sure nothing is wrong, and I will send you home with some pamphlets about eating disorders, and about our recovery center. These are very serious diseases, and it can go from bad to worse in a matter of weeks. If she has a disorder, she needs professional help."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will talk to her mom, and we will do whatever we can to help her."

"See that you do. Please, if she seems to drop any more weight, it can be very dangerous."

After the doctor left, Will shifted uncomfortably in his chair. If the doctor even thought something was wrong, that can't be good. Grace came back from X-rays and they waited for the doctor to come back in to diagnose her. He came back with good news, her ankle wasn't broken, just sprained. He put her on crutches until the swelling goes down.

When they got home, Will helped Grace set up a comfy area in front of the TV, with lots of pillows, blankets, and ice for her ankle. They sat and watched Disney movies until Alicia got home that evening. After checking on Grace, and reading the discharge instructions from the hospital, Will pulled her into the kitchen. He told her what the doctor said, blushing slightly when he got to the part about Grace's missed periods. He showed her the pamphlets, and asked what they needed to do. She was quite for a moment taking in all the new information, thinking. Remembering her own long forgotten battle with body image. How in law school, she felt inadequate. Not pretty enough. Too fat. Until she met the man standing across from her. He told her she was perfect, just the way she was. Made her feel special. And she remembered she never thanked him for that. But this wasn't about her right now; they needed to talk to Grace. She would thank him later.

"We need to talk to her."

"This might be hard. And she might not like it."

"I know. Can you help me? Be there for her?"

"Always, Alicia. We are a family now."

"Ok. Let's go talk to her."

Together, they went and sat on the couch with Grace. They finished watching Beauty and The Beast with her, and when it was over, she looked over at them, and asked what they should do now.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could talk to you."

She shifted on the couch, looking slightly nervous.

"Nothing had ever scared me more in life than when someone says 'We need to talk.'"

"Oh, don't be scared. You aren't in trouble or anything." Will assured her.

She looked relieved. "Ok. Then what's up?"

Will squeezed Alicia's hand, urging her to speak. "Gracie, we are so worried about you, and the doctor in the ER was too."

Grace looked confused. "Why? It's just a sprain. My ankle will be fine soon."

"Not about your ankle baby. About your weight. And how you haven't cycled in four months. And how little you eat."

"Mom! We already talked about this. I am fine. I have just been stressed. There is nothing to worry about. Nothing is wrong. I promise."

"Grace, we are just worried about you. I am making you an appointment to see your doctor this week. If you are fine, that shouldn't be a problem"

A look of fear flashes across Grace's face, but she answered "Fine. It will be fine."

"You know you can talk to us about anything, right Grace?" Will questioned.

"Of course, I know that. If I had a problem, I would tell you. But I don't. So it doesn't matter. Besides, girls with eating disorders are skinny, and I am too fat to have one."

Will and Alicia glanced at each other. Fat? No. Try too skinny. But they realized they weren't getting anywhere with this conversation. Hopefully, the doctor's appointment would go well.

"Ok. Well, how about pizza for dinner? We can get meat-lovers, your favorite Grace."

She started to answer that she wasn't hungry, but changed her mind. "Sure! That sounds great. Good idea Will."

Later that night, they were lying in bed when Alicia started to speak.

"Will, I never told you this, but back at Georgetown, I hated myself. Hated the way I looked and how much I weighed." she rolled over to face him. "And then I met you. And told me I was beautiful. And you made me feel so special. If I hadn't met you, I probably would have spiraled out of control. So thank you. Thank you for being my hero. You saved me."

Will was stunned. She has always been so amazing. How could she possibly think those things about herself?

"Oh, Leesh. I had no idea. I am so sorry you felt that way. I don't understand how beautiful women can believe they are fat or ugly. I don't understand how they can't see their own beauty."

"Like Grace?"

"Yes. Like Grace. I still think she needs help. What else can we do for her?"

"Love her unconditionally. Let her know we are here for her, that we are always going to be here for her."

"I just wish I could make things better."

"I know babe. I know. Which is why I love you so much. I will take her to her appointment, and see what her doctor says. We will take this one step at a time. And maybe she is telling is the truth. Maybe she really is fine, and it is just the stress."

"Yeah, maybe." Will replied, with uncertainty.

And with that they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Let me know what you thought! Stay beautiful, my lovelies.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter. I don't own The Good Wife.

* * *

The whole next week, Will noticed Grace was eating more. He was so relieved. She didn't seem to gain any weight, but she was definitely eating. By the time her appointment came around, Alicia wasn't even sure she should take her.

"What if we just were too worried? I don't want to make her go to the doctor if she is fine. What do you think?"

"I think you should still take her. Better safe than sorry right?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

Alicia took her, and Grace weighed in at 120. 5 more pounds than what she weighed in the ER. She told the doctor all about how stressed she had been, but she was doing better. The doctor listened, asked questions, did a physical examination, and came to the conclusion that Grace really has just been overly stressed. He recommended she gain at least 10 pounds, eat 4-6 small meals a day,and prescribed something to help her not be as stressed. When they left, Grace looked triumphantly over at Alicia.

"Told you I was fine, mom."

"Being almost under weight and extremely stressed out is not what I would call fine."

"Don't worry so much."

"Im sorry. I just love you so much."

"I know, Mom. I love you too."

Alicia and Will talked that night, Will still not entirely convinced stress is all it is, but glad the appointment went well. Alicia seemed to think she was ok, so he was going to worry less. He still vowed to himself to look out for his daughter and notice any more weight changes.

A few weeks later, Alicia announced she had to go to DC for a client. It would just be a weekend trip, and would Will and Grace be fine with that?

"Of course we will. We can stay up late and watch Disney movies. Or binge watch Once Upon a Time episodes. Right grace?"

Grace giggled. He liked Once upon a time more than she did. "Yep. Maybe even paint each other toenails. That sounds fun, right Will? I saw some new nail designs on pinterest I am dying to try."

Will looked worried. "Uhh..."

"Kidding, kidding. But really mom. We will be fine."

Alicia smiled.

"Ok. If you are sure, then I will leave early next Friday, and come home late afternoon Monday."

"Great. We will be here, getting tattoos, juggling fire, and learning how to shoot firearms."

Alicia gave him one of her looks, and he just laughed. "We will be fine babe. Pinky promise. I did live on my own before we got married. I do know how to take care of myself, and Grace is a big girl. Don't worry!"

"Okay. Maybe I will be gone for longer then. If you are so fine on your own, then you don't need me." she smirked.

"No. Not allowed. You can be gone four days max. I have spent too much of my life without you." She giggled and he pulled her into a kiss. Grace laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Get a room, you two. Please." But, she was glad to see her mom laugh. She was glad she was happy again.

The Saturday when Alicia was gone was a snowy one. A huge snowstorm had rolled in, so Will and Grace were stuck at home. A Perry Mason marathon was on, so Grace decided they were going to watch it. Will rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of the show, but it was Grace's turn to pick what they watch. After dinner though, he was going to pick, and they were going to watch Once Upon A Time on Netflix. He made a lasagna, and it was pretty good, if he did say so himself. Grace had been eating more, and he couldn't even begin to express how happy that made him. After they finished eating, Grace excused herself, saying she was going to put other pajamas, and get the show ready. He was just finishing up the dishes when he heard a thump from down the hall.

"Are you ok Grace?"

No answer.

"Grace? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Gracie?"

He walked down the hall and stopped at the closed bathroom door. He knocked.

"Grace? You are freaking me out. Are you ok?"

No answer.

"Grace."

No answer.

"Gracie, I am coming in. You are really scaring me."

They had a faulty doorknob, and of you twisted it four times while it was locked, it would unlock from the outside. When Will opened the door, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There was blood. Everywhere. He started to panic.

Grace was lying on the floor, a gash on her forehead bleeding, and blood on her mouth. He dialed 911 before he had time to think.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"My daughter is unconscious and bleeding." he looks around the bathroom and noticed the toilet. His voice cracked trying to hold back tears, "I also think she was throwing up blood."

He gave their address to the dispatcher and applied pressure to the head wound. "Oh baby. What did you do? I am right here. You are going to be okay. I got you. Hang on, honey. Gracie I love you."

Once the paramedics got to the apartment, everything was a blur. He doesn't remember rising in the ambulance at all. Once they got to the hospital, they rushed her back to a room, to get the bleeding to stop and run tests. He called Alicia, and he couldn't comfort her when she started to cry. He felt so helpless. She was going to head straight to the airport, but with the snow, she didn't even know if she was going to be able to fly in. He promised to keep her updated, and they hung up. He called Zack, and the college student said he would leave campus right away to come to the hospital. He even called and left Peter a message to call him, and briefly described the situation. After pacing around the waiting room for over an hour, a doctor finally came out to speak with him. Are you with Grace Florrick?

"Yes."

"Well, she took a pretty nasty fall. She has 11 stitches on her forehead, and a mild concussion. We are also preparing her for emergency surgery. She has a tear in her esophagus, and we have to repair it immediately."

"A tear? How is that possible? Emergency surgery?"

"Tear are commonly caused by eating disorders, when someone forcefully make themselves throw up, repeatedly. Given the circumstances, and how little she weighs, we think your daughter has an eating disorder. A pretty serious one."

Will felt sick. No. She was doing better. She was eating. He saw her eat that night. But she was also making herself throw up? How could she do that to herself? He didn't hear the doctor ask him if he was okay, and didn't realize he had slid down to the floor out of worry fear and panic. After a few minutes, when he calmed down, he looked at the doctor, who was now sitting next to him.

"Is she going to be okay?" he croaked out.

"I am not going to lie, it is very serious, but with help, she can recover. We are going to recommend admitting her into our rehab. Starting treatment right away is going to be necessary."

"Ok. Thank you doctor."

"We will let you know when she gets out of surgery."

"Thanks."

Will continued sitting on the cold floor. He has to call Alicia. She picked up after three rings.

"Hey. I am trying to get a flight, but Chicago is completely shut down from the storm. How is Grace?"

"Leesh."

"What? Is she okay? Tell me she is okay!" She started to cry again.

"She has eleven stitches and a mild concussion. But, she-"

His voice cracked and he started to cry.

"She is having emergency surgery. She tore her esophagus, by making herself throw up. She has a really serious eating disorder. And they want her to enter rehab."

Alicia was completely silent.

"Leesh, please say something. Anything."

"I don't know what to say. I am the world's worst mother. I believed she was fine. This is all my fault."

"No baby. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. You can't blame yourself. We can't look back. We have to move forward. We are going to help her get through this. We are all going to get through this."

"I am going to be on the first flight I can get. If you see her before I get there, tell her I am coming. You can explain what is going or you can wait for me. Did you call anyone to come and wait with you?"

"Yeah. I called Zack. He should be here in like an hour. I also called Peter. But he hasn't returned my call."

"You called Peter?"

"Yeah. But like I said, he hasn't called back. He needed to know. It is his daughter. Was that ok?"

"Thank you. And yes, it was ok. And Owen. Call Owen."

"Okay."

"I am glad you are there with her, Will."

"I'm glad I am too. I love you, and I will see you when you get in."

"I love you too, Will."

* * *

Please Review. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter. I don't own The Good Wife. I am only playing in their world.

* * *

When Grace woke up, she didn't recognize her surroundings. The clock on the table next to her bed read 5:47. Looking around, she noticed Will was asleep in a chair. Slowly her confusion started to lift, and she realized she was in the hospital. Suddenly she was aware of the IV in her arm, an uncomfortable pain in her throat, a horrid headache, and what is that in her stomach? A tube?

"Will?"

His eyes fluttered open.

"Will, I am scared."

He could hear the fear in her voice, and immediately was fully awake and kneeling by her side.

"Grace. I am here. I am right here."

"What is going on? Why am I here?"

No! He didn't want to be the one to explain the whole situation. Alicia would do way better.

"Well, you fell. You cracked your head open and you have a mild concussion..." His voice tapered off at the end.

"Why do I feel like you aren't telling me everything?"

Change the subject, William. Think! Anything.

"Hey, Zack and your uncle Owen are out sleeping in the waiting room. Do you want me to go get them?"

"Right now I want to know what you aren't telling me."

Why won't she drop it? He can't do this!

"Your mom is still in DC, but because of the storm, she won't be in until at least this afternoon, and you dad called. He was on the other side of the state, and he will get here as fast as he can."

"That is not what I asked. Please Will." She sounded so desperate.

Ok. Here we go.

"What do you remember from last night?"

"Watching TV, hanging out with you, and eating dinner."

"Anything else? What did you do after dinner, Grace?"

Tears started to gather in her eyes, and she looked away. "I can't tell you." She whispered.

"You have to, honey. I need to know."

She looked away from him and answered so quietly he had to strain to hear her. "I made myself throw up."

To actually hear her say it broke Will's heart. "Oh, Grace," was all he could say, and with that, she burst into tears. He held for a long time, until she calmed down and continued speaking.

"I remember throwing up, and there was blood. A lot of blood. I panicked. I stood up, felt really dizzy, and then everything went black. And that is all I remember."

She was crying again.

"Shhh. Shh, baby girl. Shh."

He was sitting on the edge of her bed now, stroking her hair, and rubbing circles on her back.

"They say you have an eating disorder. They want to admit you into their eating disorder rehab. Of course, we will talk about with your mom, but we need you to get better. They say you only weigh 105 pounds. You have a feeding tube in your stomach, because you are extremely malnourished, and you have to let your throat heal. The blood you saw when you threw up was your esophagus tearing, and they did surgery to fix it."

Grace looked stricken. "I'm sorry."

What?

"Sorry? For what?"

"For this. For causing you and mom to worry. For all of this...I didn't realize it was this bad..." She whispered the last part so quietly, he almost didn't hear it.

He wished Alicia was here.

"No. Stop. This is not your fault-"

"Yes Will. It is. I am the one who restricted my food, and then I am the one who made myself throw up. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't realize how bad I had gotten until I saw the blood. I am so sorry."

By now, Will was crying with her.

"Listen to me Grace. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. It is not your fault you developed an eating disorder." Grace started to interrupt him, but he continued speaking. "It is not your fault. But, it is your responsibility to start the road to recovery. I promise you aren't going to be alone."

"But what if I can't get better? What if I screw up?"

He _really _wished Alicia was here. He could use her hand holding skills right about now. But she isn't, and he needs to let his very scared daughter know that she is never going to be alone on this journey.

"You can get better. I am going to do whatever I can to help. I know your mom will. Zack, Owen, your grandmas, and your dad. We love you. We will all do whatever you need from us. Even if it just holding your hand while you eat, or letting you cry, or scream, or do anything you need to do. We will all fight with you."

She leaned against him for another hug.

"Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome Gracie."

They sat in silence for a little while longer, until Grace was almost asleep. He helped lay down, pulled the covers up around her, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Grace."

"I love you too. And I am really glad you married my mom."

Will smiled softly.

"You should get some rest. We can talk more later when your mom's flight lands, ok?"

"You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

Will could hear the fear in her voice again.

"Absolutely not."

Relief showed on her face.

"Ok. Thank you for being here with me."

"You're welcome" he whispered, then held her hand until she fell back asleep.

* * *

Reviews make me happy. Love it or hate it I want to know!


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go. I don't own The Good Wife.

* * *

Will sat lost in his own thoughts until he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, and a cup of coffee handed to him.

"Figured you would need some serious caffeine to get through today."

Will smiled appreciatively at his brother-in-law. "Thanks, Owen."

"No problem."

They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their coffee and listening to the soft beeps of the machines hooked up to Grace. Owen broke the silence first.

"Thank you, Will."

Confusion settled into Will. "Thank you? For what?"

"For taking care of my niece. For reassuring her. I came to check on her, and I heard you guys talking. And it was amazing. The way you comforted her, and calmed her down. Alicia would be proud."

Embarrassed at the praise, Will replied,- "I just did what any guy would do for his daughter. That's all."

"I think it is awesome that it doesn't even occur to you to use the word 'step-child' when referring to Zack or Grace. They are just your kids. And obviously not every guy would do it for their daughter, otherwise Peter would be here by now. "

"Peter was at some political campaign meeting in Springfield. Eli called a few hours ago to say they got the message Grace was in the hospital, and they were heading here."

Owen looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why are you defending him?"

When Will didn't seem to have an answer, Owen continued speaking.

"He could have been across town at dinner, and he probably still would not have been here. Ever since the divorce, he has been so distant from his kids, and doesn't have time for them. Which is why It is so amazing that you just stepped right into the father figure they so desperately need."

Ignoring the comments about Peter, as it can be a touchy subject, he simply answered, "Thanks, Owen. I wasn't sure I would be good at this parenting thing. And I am still not so sure. And I can't help but feel like somehow I could have prevented Grace from developing an eating disorder."

"Stop right there. You are a great dad, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. And, from what I know, eating disorders are sneaky bastards. They inch there way into someone's life. Once they start, they are very difficult to control or stop. They can be undetected for weeks, months or even years. And sometimes, even the person being affected by the disorder doesn't realize they have one, because their thought process becomes so twisted. Do not feel guilty because you couldn't stop it. I heard you already tell Grace it isn't her fault, and if I know my sister at all, I am sure you had a similar conversation with her as well. So I am going to tell you now: It is not your fault Will. Ok?"

Will's voice cracked when he spoke. "I just don't understand. How could she do all this to herself? Why?" He stared intently into his coffee, as though it would magically give him the answer.

Owens voice was lower than usual when he replied. "I don't know. But I know that she is going to have the absolute best cheer leading, loving, support group there ever was."

Will half smiled. "Yes. We won't let her down."

"No, we won't."

"I am glad you and Zack came to stay with me last night. I don't know if I could have handled being by myself, while she was in surgery. So, thanks."

Owen shrugged it off. "No problem. That's what family is for."

They fell silent once again, until they heard an irate voice hiss from the doorway,

"Gardner! What did you do to my daughter?!"

* * *

It is National Eating Disorder Awareness Week. If you, or someone you know, is suffering, please get help.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had knee surgery. I don't own the Good Wife. Read and Review!

Will looked up in disbelief. The words were still hanging in the air, "What did you do to my daughter?!" Will raked his mind trying to think what he said in the voice mail he left Peter to make the man think it was his fault. All he remembered saying was Grace had an accident, and was in the Emergency Room.

When he didn't respond to Peter, the man stormed across the room, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the hall, followed closely by Owen. Peter was seething. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Daughter.?"

Will jerked his arm away from Peter before he answered coldly, "Nothing. I did nothing to Grace."

Clearly, Peter wasn't accepting that answer, because he responded with "I don't want you near her or her room until I talk to a doctor. And Alicia. It would be wise for you to walk away calmly and not cause a scene."

Will replied with a simple "No."

"What did you say to me, Gardner?"

"No. I will not leave Grace. I promised her I wouldn't. So , no. I am not going to leave. I am going to stay."

If it was possible, Peter got angrier. If Eli had not arrived and stepped in just then, it could have gotten messy. Evidently, Eli didn't think the Governor punching his ex-wife's new husband would be good press.

"You have no legal power here, Gardner. I am her father, and you aren't even a guardian. I can make it clear I don't want you near her, and the hospital administration can block you from her room for now."

Will looked him dead in the eye. "Well the patient certainly has for a say for who is near her. You haven't even asked what is wrong with her or what her condition is- you just show up and start making accusations and ordering people around. It took you almost twelve hours to get here. Zack drove from school in a snowstorm to be here. Owen came to wait. You don't get to show up and start making decisions. You show up, and be thankful you daughter is still alive."

Peters face went from angry red to frightened white in two seconds flat. "What do you mean still alive? Was it serious enough that she could have died?"

will heard the familiar panic in his voice he had heard so often since bringing grace in. "Yes. It was incredibly serious. Though she is stable now, she is not doing very well."

Eli looked horrified. "I didn't realize... Voicemail said accident. I said we could finish the event."

Will's face softened from the hard look he had since Peter arrived. "It's okay. She is stable now. You are here now. Alicia is on her way now. She is going to be ok. They are going to help her. We are going to help her."

Peter had calmed down considerably. All anger he had was now redirected as concern for Grace. "What exactly happened?"

Will hesitated. Was it his place to tell Peter about the eating disorder? After considering he decided he would give Peter the bare minimum of details and Alicia, Grace, or the doctor can fill in the blanks. He took a deep breath, and started talking softly. "Grace has an eating disorder. A serious one. Apparently, when she was purging, her esophagus tore, she passed out and cracked her head open. They did emergency surgery to repair the tear and she is currently on a feeding tube."

Peter looked stricken, and then anger started to creep back into his demeanor. "Why didn't you or Alicia notice? How could she have an eating disorder if you were paying attention to her?" he spat out.

This comment caused Owen to speak for the first time since Peter arrived. In a clipped tone, he responded for Will. "It is not always that simple Peter. What about you, why didn't you notice?"

Peter opened his mouth to reply and shut it quickly, realizing he didn't have a good answer. It was silent for about minute before Will broke the quietness. "Well, this has been fun, but I am going back to sit with Grace in case she wakes up."

Peter found his voice again.

"Did you not hear me Gardner? I do not want you near her. I will wait for her to wake up, and hear her version of what happened. Then you can see her. Maybe."

Will gaped at him. "You can't be serious. She wants me there. I need to be there, I promised! She needs me there."

"No. She needs me there. I am her father."

Just then a doctor walked around the corner. He had heard voices getting raised, and stepped in to see what the problem was. After hearing both men speak their case, he sided with Peter. He explained that since Peter was the biological father, Will had no say, at least until Grace awakens and requests to see him. Peter looked triumphant, Owen was fuming, Eli looked uneasy, and Will simply looked heartbroken.

"Feel free to wait in the waiting room, Gardner. I am going to go wait with Grace." Peter smugly stated as he headed for her room. Eli said something about having to go the office for something or another and left. Owen and Will went to go sit in the uncomfortable chairs next to the still sleeping Zack.

"I wish Alicia were here. She needs to be here. I can't do this by myself." Will softly said in a broken voice. Owen patted his back sympathetically knowing there was nothing they could do, except wait for Alicia.


	8. Chapter 8

To those who still read this, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had this chapter about half done when 5x15 came out, and then I just couldn't make it work. That episode really threw me off. But here this is!

I don't own The Good Wife,

* * *

Alicia tapped impatiently at the window. She was in a taxi on the way to hospital, and every second seemed to take longer than the last.

"I just need to see my daughter." Was all she could think. Her phone had died, and she couldn't even get in touch with Will to check on Grace. When the cab finally pulled up to the hospital entrance, she paid quickly and practically sprinted into the hospital, and asked the reception desk where her daughter was. Once she was on the elevator, the panic started to seep back into her. What if Grace wasn't going to be ok? What if they couldn't fix her baby girl?

Shaking herself, she got off the elevator and started to head the direction of Grace's room. As she passed a waiting area, she glanced at the three people there. Doing a double take, she realized that the three men sitting together were the three most important men in her life. Will was sitting in the middle with his head in his hands, Owen fidgeting in his seat, and Zack drinking what she assumed was coffee. Her son saw her first.

" Mom!" He was out of his chair and hugging her faster than she could process it. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she looked to where Will and Owen now stood.

Releasing her son, she spoke. "How is she?"

Will answered. "She is stable, but she has a long road ahead of her."

Nodding, Alicia then questioned. "Why aren't any of you in there with her?"

All three of them exchanged glances, then spoke at the same time.

"Peter didn't really want me in there-"

"Your bastard of an ex husband kicked Will out-"

"I guess dad didn't want Will near Grace, and you know our relationship isn't that great-"

She should have known. Peter. She turned on her heal and headed to her little girl's room, with the three men trailing behind looked up when he saw Alicia enter the room and his greeting died on his lips. She was fuming.

"Peter."

"Alicia."

"We. Need. To. Talk."

Following her out of the room, he rubbed his face, not really knowing what to expect.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Well, he wasn't expecting that.  
"What do you mean?"

"How can you just show up, and start making decisions for our daughter? How could you kick Will out of her room?"

"I was just protecting her! How do you know this isn't his fault?"

Alicia was seething.  
"His fault? Absolutely not. Will has been more of a father to Grace in the last couple months, than you have been in the last several years."

Peter gaped at her. Before he could respond, a cry came from Grace's room.

"Will? Will? Where are you?"

Will, who had been standing awkwardly off to the side with Owen and Zack, was by her bed in three seconds.

"Right here, baby. I'm right here."

"You were gone. You said you wouldn't leave, and you were gone." She was crying, and she was terrified. He could have kicked himself for allowing Peter to kick him out.

"I know baby girl. I'm sorry."  
He smoothed down her hair, and held her close.

Alicia, watched the scene for a few seconds, before interrupting softly.  
"Hi honey."

"Mommy!"

Will released her so Alicia could hold her.

"I'm so sorry mom. I am so sorry."  
She sounded so broken.

Alicia hugged her tighter.  
"No. Don't apologize. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

They held each other for a few moments before Peter spoke.

"Hey Gracie."

She looked up at her father.  
"Dad. Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

She raised her eyes at him.  
Was that a real question?

"Not very good. But Will promised that everybody was going to help me."

He stiffened a little at the mention of Will and his daughter's somewhat cold response.

A doctor came in at that moment, to check on her. He mentioned they needed to run a few tests, and that Grace really needed rest, so could some of them come back to visit later? Zack and Owen hugged Grace, and promised to be back in a few hours. Alicia sat on the bed holding her, while Peter and Will stood there, neither wanting to be the first to leave.  
When Grace drifted off again, Alicia stood up, and gestured for them to follow her.

"So, what do we do first?" Alicia questioned.  
Both men answered simultaneously.

"The doctor mentioned they had a good rehab facility here, that she could check into. If we thinks that's best."

"Well, I will have to release a statement to the press..."

Will and Alicia snapped their heads towards him, and spoke at the same time.

"What?"

"Well, the press is going to be all over this. The first daughter of Illinois in rehab? Can you imagine the headlines?"

Alicia stared at him.  
"No. I can't and I don't want to. You will not release a statement. No. You are not going to put this in the spotlight. She doesn't need that. No."

"Well if I don't say something, it will start rumors."

"Peter. You cannot do that to her. Don't you think she has enough to worry about?"

"What about me? Don't you think I have enough to worry about without this being thrown into it?"

Without warning, Alicia slapped him.  
"Don't you dare make this about you. Don't you dare."

She turned on her heel and went back to Grace's room.

While he stood there rubbing her cheek, Will said,

"Peter, just-just think about what is best for your daughter. Not you. Her. Ok? Right now she needs support. Not pointing fingers, and certainly not a statement from you released to the press."

Will followed Alicia, leaving Peter standing there alone.

* * *

Peter had left to go back to the office and work. Owen and Zack had come back, bring Grace a couple of things from her bedroom, her tooth brush and hair brush, her favorite blanket, and giant teddy bear and flowers they picked up from the gift shop. Veronica had stopped by bringing her an odd assortment of gifts, that brought a smile to her face. Sadly, that smile was gone when Jackie showed up. Peter had called her.

"Hello Grace. How are you feeling?" she had asked.

Again with the dumb questions, Grace had thought.

"I am not doing so well, but I am going to try to get better."

They continued in awkward small talk for awhile until,

"Well, let's just hope that this "recovery" doesn't make you fat."

Grace immediately burst into tears, while everyone else simply gaped in shock at the older woman. Will was the first to respond.

"How could you? Why on earth would you say such a thing?"

She looked at him with an intense look of dislike.  
"Well, I was just being honest. She looks the best she has looked since she was 11 years old. I just don't want her to be 'heavy'."

It took every ounce of willpower he had not to shake the woman.

"If I EVER hear you say such a thing to my daughter ever again, I swear-"

"What? You'll do what? And, she's not really your daughter, is she?"

Alicia snapped out of shock and icily answered.

"Well, she is mine, and nothing gives you the right to say anything like that to anyone, especially your own granddaughter. Get out Jackie."

"When I tell Peter,"

"What? That you insulted his daughter when she is most vulnerable? Oh yeah, he will just love that."

Jackie huffed, rolled her eyes and stormed out. Will looked around the room at everyones indignant faces. He could not believe the nerve of that woman.

Zack was hugging his sister tightly. Owen was holding his mother's arm, to keep her from going after Jackie. Alicia just simply looked drained.

To get everyone's mind off the current situation, he asked if they wanted to play charades. It worked, and brought many laughs, especially to Grace. It was good to hear her laugh.

* * *

Later that evening, when Grace had fallen asleep again, and everyone else had headed home for the night, Will and Alicia had time to talk for the first time.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Will looked at his wife. "We are going to fight this with her. She is going to get through this."

Meeting his eyes, she whispered.  
"How?"

"Just like you, recovering from the scandal. With her head held high, and her steadfast perseverance. That's how. Plus our support."

"What if it isn't that simple? What if she- what happens if she-"

"It isn't that simple, but we are going to fight this. It will be harder than any court battle, but we can do it. Together. And she is going to make it. Because she has had a great example to look up too when things get tough."

Alicia's voice was barely audible.  
"I'm terrified. I don't want to lose her."

Will shushed her, and wiped away the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"We won't. We won't."

Alicia drifted off into sleep, with her head in his lap, and his fingers running through her hair.  
He was going to help his family, _his family_, through this. He was.

* * *

Review please? Should I keep going?


End file.
